Hostage Situation
by jupitergrl
Summary: Danny has a breakdown and things go terribly wrong!


Well one day in the Tanner family everything seemed to be going good. Everything always seemed to be going good though. They were a great family and they got along so well. That is, until today!!! Today something really bad started happening. Danny started going crazy! He locked himself in his room and threatened to kill Uncle Joey!!! Why would Danny, a great father snap like this? Well it all leads up to earlier in the day, when Danny was shopping at the mall. He saw a favorite dress in a display window that his beloved wife once wore. He stared at it for hours, thinking of his wife who he missed soooo much. Then, when he got home DJ was looking at pictures of mom and it made Danny really sad!! Danny sat in his room all day thinking of his wife. How his children never got to know their mother!! How he would never feel the same way about a woman ever again!!! And these thoughts got to him! He couldn't take living another day without her. In fact, he has been feeling this way ever since she died, but he was just hiding it and holding in his ffelings. This drove him completely over the edge!!! He got up off of his bed and called Uncle Joey.

"Joey, could you come here for a minute!" yelled Danny, sounding upset!

Joey walked in.

"What's wrong?"

"Shut the fuck up and sit down!" Danny said as he pulled out a gun!

"Whoa! Danny, what happened? What did I do?"

Danny did not reply! He just walking around with the gun pointed at Joey at all times!

Joey said, "Can't we talk this over? Uh, Danny! Please this isn't like you!"

Danny remained silent and he knocked a lamp over near Joey's head.

Uncle Joey kept on trying to get some answers!

He said, "Danny, what's bothering? Something has to be wrong. Please tell me."

But he got pistolwhipped!

Danny yelled, "Don't speak! I want you to die!"

Joey was like nooooooooo!

He was terrified! What would happen next? Danny just sat on his bed and stared out his window looking crazy! He did it for hours. Joey didn't move because he was too scared! Then Danny drank too much booze and passed out. But only after Danny tied his wrists and ankles together and wrapped a blanket over his mouth. He couldn't move or speak!

Meanwhile, downstairs, Unlce Jesse was playing with Michelle. DJ came downstairs, asking where Dad was! Uncle Jesse said that, he didn't know. Then he suggested lets check his room. So they went upstairs and knocked on the door. Joey was like, mmmmmm! Trying to say something but he couldn't speak. Then Danny woke up.

"WHO'S THAT?!?!?!" Danny yelled.

"Wuddup Danny, it's Jesse!" said Jesse.

"Dad, I want to know if I can sleepover at Kimmy's house." Said DJ.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME! STAY AWAY!" Danny yelled.

Jesse said, "What's yo problem brotha! We wanna talk to yo ass! Let us in!"

Danny replied by saying, "NEVER! I HATE YOU ALL! COME IN HERE AND JOEY GETS SHOT!"

Jesse and DJ froze. This was so scary! What would they do!

Then Danny said, "OR MAYBE HE WILL JUST DIE NO MATTER WHAT. HAHAHA"  
That's when, Jesse knew he had to do something!

"Stay here DJ! I'mma bust Joey outta dere!"

He went downstairs and loaded his gun and brought it with him just in case he might need it. Then he got his hammer and went outside and got his ladder. He put the ladder up to the window and then crashed the window in with his hammer. Danny turned around and pointed the gun at his face!

Jesse, "Danny, don't worry! I ain't gonna do nothin. I jus wanna know what's wrong. Doncha wanna talk?"

"STAY AWAY! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" said Danny.

Then Joey started flopping around on the floor like a dead fish or something!

This distracted Danny so he turned to see what Joey was doing and Jesse knocked the gun out of his hand and threw it out the window!

"You son of a bitch!" Danny said.

He punched Jesse in the face. Then, Jesse punched Danny back and put him in a headlock! But Danny elbowed Jesse in the stomach and Jesse had to release his grip. They stared at each other for a moment. Jesse saw the sadness and fear yet rage in Danny's eyes! Danny then noticed Uncle Jesse's gun and quickly reached for it and grabbed it. He had it pointed straight at Jesse. Jesse backed up slowly. What would he do! He then grabbed a lamp and just as Danny started to fire Jesse hit him over the head with the lamp! The bullets hit the ceiling light as Danny fell to the ground. The gun sat on the floor next to him. DJ was terrified outside and thought someone had been shot. Jesse quickly untied Joey and then went outside to comfort DJ. Because he was so sweet and caring and hot. Joey and Jesse decided they would have to take Danny to the mental institution. It was a hard decision to make. And it was even harder to tell the kids. But they decided it would be for the best.

A year later, they went to pick up Danny. He was 10 million times better. He kissed the children and thanked Joey and Jesse for sending him there. He no longer struggled with his wife's loss. He knew how to handle his emotions thanks to the great Psyhcaiatrist Dr. Winston.

They went out and had a picnic to celebrate Danny's recovery.

Stephanie layed out a blanket and DJ made the sandwiches. Michelle and Joey threw a frisbee.

Then Danny called out, "Let's have some lunch!"

He made a toast to the soda cans to the well being of the family.

"Dad, I am so glad you're better!!!" DJ said.

"Yeah Danny. We're glad to have you back," said Joey.

Danny smiled. "It's great to be back with my family," he said.

"We love you Dad," Stephanie and Michelle said.

"Yeah. Now who want summa dis baloney?!" Jesse said.

Everyone dug into the basket ready for some delicious food.

THE END.


End file.
